Arranged Marriage
by keepyourpantson
Summary: [A Prequel to the Patriot] Nicole Heaton doesn’t get along with her neighbor, Thomas Martin, particularly well. Will an arranged marriage between the two alter their relationship, or make matters worse?


_A/N: Okay, this is my second Patriot fanfic. I am fully aware that most of the words here aren't 1776-ish. Forgive me for that. Please, R&R!_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Tease Lovingly**_

"_But Thomas, you know I am fearful of the dark!" a six year old version of Nicole Heaton shrieked, tightening her grip on her neighbor's sleeve._

"_Calm down, Nicole. There is nothing to be frightened about." Seven year old Thomas Martin tried to comfort her, but he could not help suppress a grin that was slowly forming upon his features._

"_Why should I trust you?" Nicole sniffled, letting go of Thomas' sleeve. "You always say that, but something bad always happens."_

_Rolling his bright blue eyes, Thomas grunted and turned back to the disheveled little girl. "Then why do you even bother following me?"_

"_Because," Nicole pouted, raising her skirt a little so as not to get it muddy. "You're the one who brought me into this place, and I'm making sure you'll bring me back."_

_The night was young. Thomas had brought Nicole out on the woods, to help him find the treasure Gabriel had hid from him. Nicole was not fond of the dark, as you can already tell, but she isn't about to allow Thomas to 'rub it in her face'._

Of course, that incident had occurred approximately eight years ago. Now more mature, Nicole was determined not to let Thomas tease her like he did back then.

She and her parents had returned from France, after staying there for seven years. Even though Nicole would not divulge it, she was eager to see Thomas once again.

Over the years, Nicole had changed _a lot. _Her once tousled brown locks fell freely down her back. Her blue eyes shone brightly as ever. But of course, her manners were greatly influenced by the French people and by the people she lived with for the past years. The once timid and outspoken girl was now very independent, and acted as though she was from the higher class.

* * *

The Heaton family stepped foot on a familiar farm, owned by them, although half of it was owned by the Martin family. The grassy planes were larger than it ever was. Obviously, their neighbors had done some good work to make all of these possible.

As they neared the familiar home of the Martins, Nicole's heart thumped faster. She had waited seven long years until she could see Thomas once again.

Brandon Heaton, the 'man of the house', and also known as Nicole's father, knocked on the dark wooden door. Shuffling of feet could be heard from inside, before the door unlocked. There, stood the ever familiar face of Benjamin Martin, and beside him was none other than Susan, his daughter.

"Brandon, Rebecca!" Benjamin Martin welcomed, embracing both Nicole's parents. He then turned to face the smiling brunette who stood by her mother's side. "And Nicole is that really you? My, my, you _have _grown."

"Thank you, Mr. Martin," Nicole smiled brightly. She turned to look at Susan, "I can say the same for you, Susan."

Receiving no reply, Nicole knitted her brows delicately and turned to look at Benjamin.

"She still hasn't found her voice," Mr. Martin replied, looking down at his daughter sadly. "Please, come in."

The house looked the same as it was seven years ago. Not a second later, footsteps began thundering down the stairs, as familiar faces began to turn up one by one. Nicole looked at them each, a grin slowly forming on her lips. She stopped abruptly at the sight of a familiar brown-haired boy.

"It's nice to have you back, Ms. Heaton." Gabriel cut through her thoughts. Nicole turned to look at him. "You've changed, if I do say so myself."

"I can say the same for you, Mr. Martin." Nicole teased.

"Would you like something to drink? I am sure all of you are worn-out from the voyage." Benjamin Martin offered, leading Mr. and Mrs. Heaton into the kitchen.

With them gone, it was only the Martin children and Nicole left in the room.

"I think it's best if we follow them." Gabriel grinned, addressing this statement to his younger siblings, with the exception of Thomas. "I think you two would like some time alone."

Nicole blushes a bright shade of pink as she watched Gabriel and the rest leave without Thomas. She averted her gaze from them, and concentrated on the boy.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know," Nicole smiled teasingly. "You're still the same scrawny little boy who used to tease me."

Thomas' face flushed as he tried to forestall his gaze from the grinning brunette.

"What's the matter with you? You haven't uttered a word since we arrived." Nicole arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not feeling very well." Thomas excused himself, and left for the kitchen.

"That's your excuse?" Nicole called out. She huffed once realizing Thomas had already left her. "And you're going to leave a lady just like that?"

Thomas halted and turned back to face her. He did not reply. However, he did send her the same mischievous grin that he used to when he has done something to irk Nicole.


End file.
